


Five Masks Filled with Poison

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Five of you are traitors. Killers. But... Let's play a game.' Trapped in a mansion, slowly people are killed off one by one by five unknown people. It's a race to discover the killers or be killed yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Masks Filled with Poison

**EPISODE 0**

“‘Help me…Help me!’ Screamed the child as she was brutally murdered. That was all of them. All of the children were dead. But rumor has it that the spirits of the children still haunt the mansion they were murdered in.”

“If you’re going to at least try to scare me, tell a better story.” Arthur sighed. 

Alfred huffed, “It’s not like you could tell a better a story!” 

Arthur rolled his eyes in a cynical manner. Before he spoke again, Francis cut in. “D-Did this really happen…?” he questioned, shifting uncomfortably in the couch next to Michelle, whose face was edgy. 

“Of course it didn’t! You don’t really believe such a far-fetched story, do you?”

“Wow, it’s funny how the person who always talks about this kind of stuff doesn’t believe me!”

“Alright then, what happened to the serial killers in your story?”

Arthur and Alfred began to bicker over the Halloween story that was told by Alfred in the first place. “Um… What do you think Matthew?” Michelle asked Matthew, who was staying silent this whole time. 

“Oh, Al tells stories like this all the time,” Matthew answered, “It’s another story he made up.”

“Whatever! You guys don’t have the Halloween spirit! I mean seriously, even at Gilbert’s party tonight we’re not even allowed to dress up!” Alfred pouted to himself, glancing away. Halloween was in twenty days.

For a moment Arthur’s face was confused, “Isn’t this Antonio’s party?”

“Does it really matter? Maybe they’re hosting the party together?” Matthew offered an idea.

“Matthew is probably right.” Arthur stated, crossing his arms.

‘How come they didn’t tell me?’ Francis asked himself, flummoxed. 

Michelle noticed the time, commenting they were already late. The group of five headed out from Alfred’s house in a hurry. They were heading to a mansion that was booked just for this party. The mansion was well decorated; skulls were hung across the roof, and there were various other Halloween props around the house. Fake blood splatters were also there, though Matthew wondered how all of that was going to be cleaned up. “Sorry we’re late!” Alfred announced as they quickly came in.

“I don’t understand why someone would come to their own party late.” Ivan commented. Natalia mumbled a ‘not surprised’ under her breath.

“…I remember our invitation saying this is Ms.Katyusha’s party.” Lili spoke up.

Ivan shook his head, almost appearing baffled for a moment. “Katyusha couldn’t be here tonight due to something coming up.” 

There was an ephemeral silence until everyone noticed they were all invited by different people, whether they were present at this party or not. Was this even a Halloween party anymore? 

“Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?” Yao questioned. Obviously something felt skeptical about this matter. “I think we should leave.” He then took the lead by heading back to door. Yao placed his hand on the knob, and then turned it. 

Click.

The door didn’t open. It was like their exit out was merely a painting glued to the wall. “W-What?” Yao said to himself in a surprised manner. He attempted to open the windows, only to have the same thing happen like the door. The fact that they were trapped clicked in Yao’s mind as fast as light. 

“Aiyah!” Yao shouted in complete panic. His outburst caused everyone to stare at him. “We’re trapped!”

Quickly everyone flooded around the door and windows, seeing if what Yao had spoken was correct. “It’s true…” Kiku quietly expressed. 

“What the hell?” Vash said in surprise. 

From there everyone at the party began to panic. Mixed voices filled throughout the room. Ludwig tried not to also seem disrupted as he tried to calm down Feliciano by explaining how everything would be solved soon. 

“Y-You guys are so stupid!” Lovino spoke up, “We can call for help!” After saying that he dialed for emergency services on his phone. Only after one ring the phone had cut off. There was no service. “W-What?” 

Immediately after Lovino’s failed attempt, Elizabeta tried calling. “Something could be wrong with his phone.” Once again there was no service. Others tried calling, but the aftermath was the same.

“T-There’s bound to be other exits or doors somewhere! Maybe we should split up and search!” Mei suggested before everyone could panic again. There were quite the number of people at the party, and she thought splitting up in groups would be best.

The party had a total attendance of twenty. Those were Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, Mei, Leon, Arthur, Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Natalia, Elizabeta, Roderich, Lili, Vash, Matthew, Michelle, and Antonio.

Alfred nodded. “We should come back here in twenty minutes and tell what we found!”

Ludwig also nodded. “And make sure you stick together!” It wouldn’t be good to get separated. What if you found yourself lost or ran into someone or thing suspicious?

From there everyone broke into different groups to explore. Michelle and Francis went off on their own. The two went down a hall that lead to a wide screen-door. “Francis!” Michelle happily cheered, sliding open the door and running out. A brick sidewalk led out from the door, straight to a garden and a pond filled with lily pads. There was also a gazebo with a few tables. Something that stood out was a plain shed that sat from a distance from everything else. Surrounding everything from behind was a forest.

“Wow,” Francis almost whispered in awe, “do you think there could be a way out from that forest?”

“I hope so…”

“Kiku better stay safe!” Yao sighed as he walked with Mei and Leon. “He should have come with us!”

“Stop worrying so much.” Leon mumbled. They should be looking for an exit of some sort or something. Kiku would be fine with being accompanied with Ludwig and Feliciano.

“Is this the kitchen?” Mei spoke up. She was positive where they were at was. The room looked like any ordinary kitchen. There was a fridge, dining table, counters, cabinets, a sink, and even a dishwasher. Leon began to search through the cabinets.

“What are you doing?” Yao questioned.

”What does it like, look like I’m doing?” Leon responded. He pulled out some canned corn and began observing it. He looked at the expiration date on the bottom. Afterwards the younger teen put the can back and began to go through other foods in the cabinet. “Hm, all of food is fresh.”

“Really?” Mei replied, surprised. This prompted her to check the fridge. There was also food in there, which was all seemingly fresh. 

Yao even checked the sink, which had fresh running water. If this were a normal party like it was supposed to be, food and drinks would have been brought by whoever the host would have been. But the question is, who put all of this food in here and how is the tap water fresh?

“Ah, what a coincidence, Roderich!” Elizabeta commented, ignoring the bored huff from Gilbert. Instead of finding a way out, they found a music room. There were shelves filled with instrument cases (which most likely also had an instrument in them), and a closet in the back of the room. There also was a piano sitting on its own. Roderich pressed some keys on the piano, and every note sounded in tune. 

“How strange.” Roderich said to himself. 

Gilbert went through the closet, throwing back music folders and other things. ”Hey, stop it!” Elizabeta called at him. Before they started to quarrel, Elizabeta stopped herself. “We need to find a way out!”

Feliciano motioned for the other two to follow. Him, Ludwig, and Kiku just came up from the basement. Nothing of importance was really down there. (Oddly) there was a TV and a couch and also things to work out with.

“Now what, Feliciano?” Ludwig asked, turning to him.

“That wasn’t there before!” Feliciano explained, pointing back to the basement. There was now a bright light coming from it.

“We’re not going find a way out over here….” Natalia exhaled. Though a lot of people weren’t aware of this, her and her brother could get along quite well at times. 

“All the windows here are stuck too.” Ivan noted. All they really found was a laundry room and some others room. 

“It’s time to go back, brother.” 

“There are ten bedrooms up here.” Antonio counted. Him and Lovino explored the upper floor, only to find some bedrooms. 

Lovino tried not to seem too anxious about the situation they were in. All he needed was Antonio trying to comfort him or something. Even though they didn’t find a way out, somebody did right?

Meanwhile, a similar occurrence happened to Vash and Lili. Downstairs they found ten bedrooms all next to each other. “Do you think we’ll have to sleep in a room, big brother?”

“We’ll find a way out of here.” Vash assured her, though Lili seemed unsure.

“This place even has an indoor pool!” Alfred exclaimed. This would’ve actually been pretty cool to Alfred if they weren’t locked inside. 

“Why don’t you try and actually help us?” Arthur asked. The Brit and Matthew were trying to check the windows, but of course not to their luck, all of them seemed glued to the wall. 

Alfred sighed, “All of these windows won’t open, what am I supposed to do? Maybe some other group found something!” He said, hope growing in his tone.

Matthew nodded. “Shouldn’t we go and meet back with everyone now?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Alfred then walked out first.

Once everyone had met up again, Alfred started. “Alright, so Arthur, Mattie, and I found an indoor pool! There were windows but we couldn’t open them. Did someone else find something?”

“Well Michelle and I found an outdoor garden with a small forest…” Francis began. Everyone glanced at him, having some faith. 

“Except… At the end of the forest, it turned out there was a wall with trees painted on it… I-It’s crazy how realistic it looked, and we couldn’t even see over the wall!” Michelle finished, crushing all the hope from them. 

“W-Well, did anyone else find an exit?” Alfred asked. The only response was silence. 

“So… We’re really trapped?! What if the damn person that kidnapped us does something to us?” Lovino squealed, immediately panicking. Everyone else began to panic too, before Ludwig cut in.

“Wait, there is something suspicious about the basement. There was a glowing light but when we went back downstairs to check it out, it disappeared.”

“Huh? Glowing light?” Leon repeated. 

“Is that so? I wonder what it could’ve been, we—“ Arthur thought out loud before Alfred interrupted him. 

“We should see then! It could be something important!” Alfred stated. What else could they really do now?

“If it’ll be safe…” Mei whispered.

“It can’t be too bad!” Ivan smiled, having Natalia agree with him.

“Then it’s settled.” Alfred went first down the basement. He flicked on the light, glancing around until something caught his eyes. Several large peach-colored posters were pinned to the wall across the room. 

“Those weren’t there earlier!” Kiku expressed after coming down the stairs. 

Alfred walked to the posters, reading them with an astonished face. 

‘5 of you are traitors. Killers. but… let’s play a game. You wont be able to leave this place until you find us. Figure out the 5 killers among you before you’re killed. And if you catch us… we’ll follow the rules. death penalty. But you have to follow the rules too.

\--TFGC’

“What the hell?” Alfred mumbled. Who wrote this, and what did TFGC mean?

Soon everyone else flooded around the posters, expressions confused, upset, or surprised. 

“Um, wouldn’t people eventually notice that we’re missing…?” Lili asked, holding her hands together. Vash nodded.

“Y-Yeah, we shouldn’t worry!” Antonio forced a smile. Their families would of course notice them missing and knew they last went to a Halloween party.

Everyone headed back upstairs, trying to ignore the message that the posters gave out. No one would kill anybody, they’re all friends! Who would even think about writing that? Some other people decided to try looking around again, in hopes of finding something. 

“Kiku!” Mei called, running over to her brother. Out of all her siblings, she felt most comfortable speaking with Kiku. “Do you really think someone will really come for us? All of this seems so planned out…”

“Of course, Mei.” Kiku poised. Though truthfully he felt a little unsure himself. 

Mei rubbed her arm, looking down. “But why would anyone write something like that down in the basement? Those posters really weren’t there when you were first down there?” 

“Yes…”

Mei stayed silent. Someone had to write them. Were five people here actually planning something?

“Well you’re probably right. Soon the police will be here!” 

As soon as Mei said that, everything went dark. The power went out. Soon following after that, there was a loud scream. Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for checking this out! I decided to post this on here also (:


End file.
